


Genji's Diaries

by Jaxxibe



Series: McGenji Universe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, maybe not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxxibe/pseuds/Jaxxibe
Summary: Dr. Ziegler wanted Genji to get used to his new cybernetic body. It came with a lot of practical features. The OS was designed to be easy to learn and intuitive, but it was never going to be the same as having a whole human body.





	Genji's Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yo. I'm back with a new fic of my latest ship, McGenji!!! I'm trying a different approach to storytelling. And I guess I'm not too experienced with fictional writing, so please let me know how I'm doing!
> 
> (This chapter is SFW)

Dr. Ziegler wanted Genji to get used to his new cybernetic body. It came with a lot of practical features. The OS was designed to be easy to learn and intuitive, but it was never going to be the same as having a whole human body.

 

After Genji was rescued by Overwatch, he agreed to join if it meant he could take down the Shimada empire. Fueled by rage, he told Reyes that he wanted to go in as soon as possible. Genji was still in his hospital bed and in a lot of pain. He couldn’t walk. He couldn’t even stand up.

 

Genji doesn’t feel human anymore, and Angela isn’t really helping.

 

> 19 May 2067
> 
> Dr. Ziegler told me that I need to get used to the UI of my new body. She said motor functions won’t come naturally and would take a lot of physical therapy, but I should get started on learning how to use the system now. She told me that I have access to my own personal encrypted database that even she couldn’t read, and in order to get used to using my new systems, I should create a personal diary of my thoughts and experiences.
> 
> She said something about introspection helping me through my situation. I don’t remember a lot of what she said, but I guess I have to do it, even though she will never know if I didn’t.

 

> 21 May 2067
> 
> Jesse was the first person to visit me just to meet me. Everyone else was either a doctor or some official visiting on a professional basis. Sometimes I wonder if he feels guilty about what happened to me. I can be so mean to him, but he keeps on visiting with a  smile on his face. He’s nice, but its hard for me to be angry around him, and fuck I want to be angry! He listens to me, though. I wonder if it’s because he’s so used to me teaching him things.

 

* * *

_Overwatch was investigating the Shimada clan when it all happened. They approached Genji a few weeks before the incident asking for information about his brother and father. Genji was still in university, just about to graduate._

_“Are you sure its him? He doesn’t look anything like the brother.” McCree was in his dorm room on a video call with Reyes and Morrison._

_“Yes, Jesse. It’s on his Facebook for God’s sake. Now, you said you already know each other?”_

_“He’s my tutor for my linguistics class”_

_Before he could become a full-fledged agent of Blackwatch, Morrison required Jesse to complete a four-year college degree. Until then, he was just an apprentice. Jesse was almost done with his journalism degree. He was accepted on merit to an exchange program for his final term in Tokyo, where Genji had been studying since high school._

_Genji was about to complete his Masters in Art History, with a concentration in East Asian Calligraphy. Genji was good at his studies, but the main reason he stayed in school was to avoid having to work for the Shimada clan and to still be sponsored while living in Tokyo._

 

...

_“So, yes, there is a lot of influence from the Chinese language on many other Asian languages. You know, the calligraphy that I do, is mostly Chinese characters.” Genji and Jesse are studying at the coffee bar on campus. Jesse is taking studious notes on Genji’s insights._

_“So, what do you plan on doing with your degree, Genj?”_

_“Honestly, I don’t think I’ll even use it. You see, my family runs an… Import-Export business. All of them want me to have a part in the business, but I’d rather not.”_

_“Well, why not? Sounds like they make a lot of money.”_

_“Exactly. They’re a typical rich family that doesn’t care about anyone else. I’d rather they did more to help the local community, but their headquarters are the proverbial huge mansion that overshadows the entire town.”_

* * *

 

Over the next few months, Genji’s condition improved. He was quickly relearning his motor skills. Aside from the occasional visit from Morrison, Amari, and Reyes, Jesse was his only real friend here. No one else really wanted to get to know him. Maybe it was because he was so moody, or maybe it was because no one could look him directly in the eye.

 

> 13 June 2067
> 
> I noticed something about everyone I see here. They either look around the room and try to avoid looking at me completely or they stare at my body, the loose cables, scars, and weapons. Well, everyone except two. Dr. Ziegler and McCree always look me in the eye. It makes sense. Dr. Ziegler knows every aspect of my new body. She built it. She’s already seen the worst of me and just needs to get to the point when we’re talking
> 
> The Cowboy on the other hand, I don’t know…  I mean, he had a criminal background too, but how can he look at me like this especially since he knows what I was like before? I guess it doesn’t matter

 

“Can I ask you something, McCree?”

“C’mon Genji, call me Jesse. I thought we were friends!”

“I know, Jesse. To be honest, I think you’re the only real friend I have here. Everyone else thinks I’m some kind of monster or pity party… Why are you so nice to me?”

“Well, we were already friends from before… uhh…” he stammers.

“Nevermind. I’m just glad to have someone to talk to. But enough about that, what was it like on your first mission?”

“Well, as you know, Reyes had already taken me on some missions that Morrison doesn’t know about, and …”

 

> 20 June 2067
> 
> Shit. I haven’t actually talked about my physical therapy in this journal. It’s kind of embarrassing how much I talk about McCree here. His tattoo, that stupid vape that he smokes… He’s gonna get himself in trouble because it looks like real tobacco. His dumb smiley face…
> 
> I’m glad no one else can see these because they might think I have feelings for him or something.
> 
> Oh and today I was able to double jump again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already started working on chapter 2, so keep an eye out for that if you liked this one.


End file.
